


Yes....yes....

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Non conventional people [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Second Chances, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: Lucifer wakes up in the night.Eve is sleeping close to himEve is amazing and accepts him.But still something is missing.Or someone doing something





	Yes....yes....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I want to write on this precious moment.  
> Hope you will enjoy it

Eve was sleeping peacefully, her long brown hair covering part of her naked body and making her even more desirable to him, if possible.  
Lucifer let his fingers run over her perfect smooth skin, still marked by his kisses and bites.  
She was so beautiful and sweet and always ready to satisfy all his requests, from the funniest to the kinkiest.  
The right woman for him, for sure. The first one he had called his girlfriend as he wanted to really try to stay with her.  
He gently pulled her closer to him, her head on his shoulders so he could inhale her scent. Eve turned on her side a little bit, her hand there. Literally there.  
Lucifer froze in his bed .  
The wound had healed perfectly, not visible signs left, nothing to remind him of that night. But he had avoided, unconsciously, to be touched in that specific area after Chloe in the cabin, when she had fully realized how much she affected him.  
Her trembling hand when she had pressed a little bit the ax on his bare chest, her trembling voice stating "because I'm close to you"? And that "I'm sorry" when his blood had dropped.  
Her fingers on his wound had burnt more than the fire after the Fall.  
Because in that moment he had imagined her in his house, on his couch, making out with him and slipping her hand under his shirt and then laying on his bed, gently caressing him while he was loving her.  
"Lucifer, are you ok?" Eve's voice broke his train of thoughts.  
He looked at her, not being able to tell the truth.  
"The mobile rang and I didn't want to wake you up". He managed to reply, suddenly unease and feeling guilty for desiring someone else there. With him. It was a pathetic excuse, he told himself.  
But when Eve reached his phone out, the blue light of a recorded message was shining.  
"It is Chloe's" she simply stated.  
"Let me answer"  
"Lucifer, we are in the middle of the night. Can't wait until tomorrow?" She sounded disappointed.  
"Eve, it is my job. It is important".  
He left the room and listened carefully.  
"I need to go now. But I'll be back.soon, ok?"  
He got dressed with the same clothes he collected from the pavement and almost run into the elevator.  
He did not turn to watch Eve: he did not want.to see her sad expression. He did not want her seeing his expression as Chloe's message stated." Need to.drive Trixie to school tomorrow. Forgot to tell you. I'm not in the precint till noon"  
He sat in the Corvette and dialed a number in  
A sleepy voice replied:" Lucifer, it's late. What happens?"  
"I need you Doctor. I need a friend"


End file.
